A Blast From The Past
by Crest01
Summary: Some one from Kurama's past comes back to visit, buts its far from a happy reunion. R&R please!
1. Awaken: the Future is Here

A/N: hey you guys this is my second fanfic and I hope you'll read the first one too. Nice criticism is welcome, and reviews are wanted; but no flames they tend to make me sad (or angry it depends). Also **I don't own squat here but the idea for this story, not the characters, so don't sue 'cause you won't get nothing from me but a birdie (not that birdie) that's stuffed and from the dollar store**. Enjoy ;)

Awaken: the Future is Here

_Glass… glass, nothing but shattered bloody glass. Her powers were no longer in her control. Utter chaos erupted around her. Sparks flew, computers blew, all she could see was people around her in white lab coats and those in some strange masks aiming some sort of stun devise at her. All she knew was that all of this was some how revolving around her, and she wanted out…Now. _

_In her state of mind she knew not the difference between friend and foe. Gunfire, and a blast was all that was heard for miles around in the dense forests. When she looked around there was an opening in the wall, her way out. As she stepped into the twilight she couldn't register her surroundings and had no idea were she was. She had no idea that she had just awaked from a 15-year nightmare, but at this point it didn't matter. Knowing that her body was about to slip into unconsciousness she stumbled to a tree and thick under brush. There and then she fell asleep…_

In Spirit World

"Oh Koenma isn't going to like this at all, not one bit", Boton said to herself as she unwontedly walked toward the Jr. ruler's office, " here goes nothing". She steeped in to an already peeved ruler who at the moment was throwing insults to his ogre secretary, "…and if I ever get bad news again like this the messenger dies!" " Just great and I had to be the one to give him the news. Um Sir?" "What is it?" " I, um, know you don't want any bad news but you have to here this." " You're lucky I got all my rage out on the ogre. What is it?" Boton walked up to him and handed him a folder. " You remember those demons who tried to make those events in Chapter Black permanent?" "Yes…" " Well one of the areas we've been watching just blew up", "WHAT!" " Yes and it seems that one of their experiments that we had a suspicion about seemed to have survived and is on the loose." Boton covered her ears for the onslaught of ranting and cursing she knew was coming.

Just in case you didn't know Koenma was the son of the King of Spirit World. And though he was well over 700 years old he still looked like a toddler in uniform. The effect was emphasized with the pacifier he always had in his mouth. And when it concerned the Chapter Black atrocities of humans most despicable and dastardly deeds he had a lot to be ticked off about. Another thing to add was that some of those deeds were even helped along by demons that managed to go through the barrier to the human world. These demons were captured and detained, but some of the slicker ones escaped causing immanent trouble in the future. That day had finally come after 15 years.

" Ok so what do we have? Any info on who or what survived the blast, and if so are they a threat?" " That is the thing sir", replied Boton, "we have no idea what came out. All we know is that it is a female of uncharted power. We also know that it was what caused the blast. It blew out all surveillance both human and spirit". " This doesn't look to promising" " You can say that again. So what are we to do?" "We? No offence Boton but this can get quite serious real quick. All you need to do is keep an eye on Yuske and make sure he is there if we need his assistance." " Ok but what are you going to do?" "I'm going to do a little digging on my own for some information"…

Forest

_When she woke up all memories came back with consciousness. She knew whom she was and whom she needed to pay a visit… _

A/N: thanks so much for reading. Please review by clicking the button below on the screen. Thanks and appreciation to the readers. Crest 


	2. A New case, And New Students

A/N: The second chapter is now up (no Duh), and I'd like to thank all who read and reviewed. In this chapter we have a little peek into the past of one of my (and maybe your) fav characters. (Drum role)… Kurama. Who doesn't like a guy with intellect and a rose whip? On second thought don't answer, instead read and review. **Disclaimer on the first chapter, so don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

A New case, And New Students

Rrrriiing! School just started at Sarayashiki Junior High, and everyone was at their class… that is everyone but Yusuke Urameshi. At school he was known second to none as the toughest student and juvenile delinquent. Then one day saving a kid from a speeding car he died and was given a second chance as the Spirit Detective of earth. Of coarse no job comes without its perks, obstacles, and of all a boss. His boss, Koenma, his supervisor, Botan a.k.a. Guide of the Dead, and its obstacle, demons bent on reeking havoc in the human world. And the perks, well not counting the entourage of friends/allies and the adventures (weather wanted or not) he can blast spirit energy out of his finger like a gun and much more.

Back to school, " oh Yusuke why must you always be late?"

" Because its in my genes Keiko; that and who gives a shit about school?"

Keiko Yukimura the only girl or person for that matter, that Yusuke could never defeat. Her reputation as a strait A-student clashes with the image of her and Yusuke as friends, but that never stopped her from making him behave. " Stop looking at me like that. Fine I'll go to stupid class on one condition,"

"What's that?"

" I get to say 'nice skirt'." Slap! "Hey what was that for?"

" You know what, now go to class before Mr. Takanaka (the principle) has to talk to you again." With that Keiko grabbed Yusuke's ear and dragged him to class. Him always being late was bad on the class' attendance record, which made the Class Rep. Look bad in tow. And you know who the Class Representative was, Keiko. That's why she had to find Yusuke.

" Sorry we're late Mr. Lee,"

" No problem Keiko, and look who she dragged with her. Why if it isn't Urameshi. You're lucky I have a class to teach, but you're not off the hook. See me after class, and both of you take your seats.

Yusuke went and sat down next to Kurama. Kurama decided to transfer to the school when they all agreed that Yusuke got in enough trouble on his own and needed a, for a lack of a better word, babysitter. At least one could back up the other in a fight if need be.

" So," whispered Kurama behind a book, " why are you late this time, lost track of time, don't care, or better yet spying on girls in first period gym."

" Ha Ha, so funny I forgot to laugh. Any way why are you such a goodie two shoes? From what I hear you were a player in the game of _hearts_ if you know what I mean." Yusuke added with a smirk. " What, did the great Yoko Kurama lose his _charm_?" Yusuke started to laugh and to silence him Kurama kicked him under the table.

" Hey! Watch it!"

" Quiet Yusuke, the teacher is making an announcement; that and three new students seem to be joining our humble class."

As if on cue, Mr. Lee began to introduce the new students.

" Alright then class that then brings me to this. We have three new students who will be joining our class, and all are exchange students from America. If you will give them your attention they will begin to tell you about them selves."

The three new student were all girls and beautiful in their own right. The first girl with an athletic build, short blonde hair and tanned skin stepped up. She also had blue eyes, the poster child for America.

" Hi I'm Allicia Shorts but people tend to call me Alley for short (get it her name ..hehe.). I'm from America and am happy to be here."

"Great" replied Mr. Lee, " anything you want to add to that?" When Alley shook her head no, Mr. Lee gave her directions to sit next to a girl in the back row named Tammy and that she would be her guide for the first few weeks.

Next up was a girl who was very pretty but seemed distant and cold. With long black hair and a slender build you would think she was a picture of elegance with a hint of promising pain if you crossed her. Her eyes the color of a stormy purple and skin a fair shade.

" Hello my name is Reika Winters."

" Any more about you Reika that you would like us to know?" asked Mr. Lee.

Reika simply looked at him as if she just noticed him.

"Um ok, you can sit with Kurama over there."

She took her seat and plainly ignored Kurama's gesture of welcome and Yusuke's whistle of approval.

Last but not least was the one you would call cute. Reserved yet friendly she took her place and began to talk about her self. With brunet hair more close to black it flowed down to her middle back, her eyes were as dark as Onyx with the glint of knowledge only she seemed to know. She looked as if of African or Arabian decent.

"Hi my name is Mizu Rosa, I'm from America and hope to be a good addition to this class."

"Well Mizu seeing as your very polite I'll put you with Keiko our fine Class Rep."

With that Mizu went and introduced her self to Keiko and sat down. Class started again and the bell rang. Later on (after Yusuke got reprimanded by Mr. Lee) came Gym for Yusuke's class. Naturally everyone but Yusuke went. Kurama was so good that they made him assistant teacher, so he didn't have to do anything but sit there and look in charge. This came with its own perks seeing as this was the time Botan usually came with a new case.

The entire gang showed up at the spot on the roof; Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and even Puu, Yusuke's mini me. Botan arrived in flying fashion, but was far from her happy disposition. She seemed stressed and even wary and that was saying a lot when put to Botan, so everyone (even Yusuke) paid attention.

"Alright, great everyone is here that saves me the trouble of having to look for you now on to business." Botan pulled out what looked like a laptop and opened it; the face of the chubby cheeked prince appeared.

" Hello there long time no see huh?"

" Not having to see you for all eternity is to short."

" Well I see Hiei is still as chipper as ever,"

"Look", said Kuwabara interrupting the 'conversation' "the fact that Botan is freaked out,

I wouldn't mind getting to the point here."

Everyone looked at him. It wasn't to often he actually said something everyone including Hiei agreed upon.

"Fine, fine down to business then. We have a renegade on the loose who seems to be out for something; what it is we don't know."

"Hold on," Yusuke sat up from his position on the roof. " Start from the beginning shorty."

Koenma ignored the insult and proceeded to comply," Three months ago a laboratory, suspected of demon world ties, exploded. We were surveying the lab because we had reason to believe that the true masterminds of the Chapter Black era were trying their hands again at another plot. We had no strong proof or activity until the explosion."

"For you who don't know Chapter Black was a time in human's history where everything evil one could do was done to their fellow being. It was said that demons were the ones who pulled the strings but it was never beyond a doubt that they had a part in it no matter how small, but back to the point. When the smoke cleared nothing was left but dead bodies both human and demon. What we found out later was even more shocking. There was a test subject, of human or demon we do not know, what we do know is that the subject was female, said to be blessed and cursed with powers that even rivals that of Kurama's."

" So far all you're saying makes no difference to me. So some humans died they sold their souls to those demons, and the demons died as well. To me it looks like the renegade did the clean up for you." Said Hiei.

" You would be right if it ended there, but it doesn't." Replied Koenma, " A month ago she reemerged at a coast town not to far from here. For one week the town disappeared both on human and Spirit World radars. It was as if the town never existed. Then when it reappeared two demons were found dead and a human had demon powers, which is until it landed him in a coma. When he awoke major spirit and human energy was taken. He recovered but the fact that demons were killed and a human assaulted must be dealt with."

" Don't you mean the fact that the demons were killed without permission." It was a statement not a question made by Kurama.

Koenma didn't reply quickly but instead changed the subject. Even Spirit World had its politics.

" Which brings me to this, she was last seen headed here and is thought that she might have a grudge on one of you."

Every one looked around at each other and Puu just flew on top of Yusuke's head.

" Fine I'll say it." Piped up Botan, " the only ones who have lived long enough to gain enemies with powers and having them be a female is Hiei and Kurama, am I right?"

"Well I guess you could say the regular happy go lucky ditz of an assistant is back," mumbled Yusuke.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" demanded Botan.

" None the less Botan is correct, that is, added with the evidence gathered." After this last input from Koenma he disappeared from the screen and came back with two objects in his hand. One was a black flame that seemed to float in mid-air. The other was a rose the color of midnight blue. It also had markings on it that looked like hieroglyphics

" So fire and a flower tell you that Hiei and Kurama are the ones we look at?" inquired Kuwabara to Koenma.

" Yes, they do because they both match our friends symbols."

" Alright", inserted Kurama, " now that we have all the details what are we to do in the mean time?"

" Simple. Anything suspicious investigate. New people find out about them. Basically until more info is found stay on your toes." With that Koenma disappeared and the laptop folded it self and evaporated into thin air.

" Well you heard the twirp," said Yusuke, " anything new investigate on it. New people look into it. And of course we have new students. So it comes to this, who gets who to follow and snoop on?"

" Might I have a suggestion," Botan raised her hand and opened it to reveal closed pieces of paper. " Draw lots."

Well Kuwabara wasn't one who could catch up to a very fast demon if they were to run, so he was put on surveillance duty for out of the ordinary things. Botan wouldn't be able to stay on earth for very long, which left Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke to draw lots.

" Ok lets do this!" Yusuke picked a paper and got Alley the Athlete. " Alright a cutie!"

Hiei choose and flinched. Kuwabara looked over his shoulder and saw that he got Reika the Ice Queen. Kuwabara started to laugh and choked out the name Reika. For this Hiei made sure that for the rest of this chapter Kuwabara won't be speaking ().

Lastly Kurama chose his and got Mizu the Mystery. After Botan left and Hiei gone, the rest of the group made their way back to their classes. When school was out each one went to their own task. As they did they noticed that the trio they were to follow had become a tight group of friends, and Keiko had even went to hang out with them instead of her usual group.

They also noticed that the female class bully, Raven, during the day decided to make her rounds with her minions and bug the new kids.

In the end oddly enough the trio all lived in the same apartment complex called The Vines. After scooping the place for four hours they called it quits and all went home.

She had noticed them following her from school and snooping around her apartment complex.  
" So their not complete fools after all." 

_She went to her mirror and it began to glow an eerie blue and purple. _

" _You give me what I want and I give you what you want."_

_The shadow in the mirror began to laugh and so began their hideous plot._

**

* * *

Crest: I'm done I'm actually done! (Slumps) This one is stressed and tired from all of the tests. (Falls Asleep)**

**Kurama: **Um, as you can see Crest has been over worked from school and they just got their spring break this week, so please forgive her for the delay in update. Also special thanks to Kurayamihikari for the tip on Botan's name and actually continuing to read. This has made Crest very happy.

Until Next Time.


	3. The Dark Beauty

A/N: Hey I'm back and on summer break! We got off May 25th and I now have freedom till the middle of August and guess what, then I'll be a FRESHMAN! Yeah! Anyway I apologize for not updating between homework, studying for finals, and other things I needed a break. I did leave a little message on my bio, but I guess no one reads them… oh well here is the awaited story, and don't forget to read and review! **Disclaimer on the first chapter, so don't sue.**

**The Dark Beauty**

It had been weeks since the team had began surveillance on The Vines and the trio, yet every time they thought they got close to something the trail would grow cold. Then you add Kurama getting a bit quieter than usual you'd think the guy was permanently depressed. All in all more action seemed to happen at school with a bully named Raven then anything else.

As more time began to pass Yusuke's gang began to think more and more that maybe they were watching the wrong group. Think about it, it had been two and a half weeks yet nothing. If they were truly up to something it would have shown a little by now, wouldn't it? But in the end they weren't the ones who decided this, so to follow Koenma's orders, no matter how reluctantly, they went on with surveillance.

Now everyone knew Kurama not to say much unless he thought it useful, so his quietness went unnoticed except by two people. The first being Hiei, Hiei went to Kurama during the break between second and third period.

" Kurama what is wrong with you?" asked Hiei.

" Nothing why do you ask?"

" Well for one who seems to be content in his human life you go on as if your dog just died. So do not lie to me, what is wrong?"

Kurama looked at Hiei and noticed that he had his hands in his pockets and was looking down.

'So he is worried over me is he?' Kurama smiled to himself. 'He might not know it but he is a friend. Even so, to tell him the truth he would just look at me as if I had truly lost my mind. That and I'm not sure if my thoughts are correct.'

With that Kurama simply told Hiei that it was girl problems and ran off to class before he was late. Hiei simply stood there and looked at were his fiend once stood before sprinting to class.

" He lied to me, that I know, but what is really going through that kitsune's head (A/N it is kitsune right?) I wonder." Hiei shook his head and headed towards the roof. Forget school it's not like a demon like him would really need it anyways.

Later on during the end of forth period Kurama asked Keiko a question,

" Hey Keiko how does the trio (as they now referred to Mizu, Alley, and Reika) treat you? I've noticed they have become a major part of your friend circle," asked Kurama.

" Well they're really cool and each one has abilities to themselves that makes them so cool."

" Like what?" was Kurama's next question.

" Well Mizu seems to have a knowledge or wisdom to her that is just peaceful you know. Then there is Alley. Everything she does in sports is excellent and she even teaches some of her tips to me. Next is Reika. Even though she may seem to be cold she really isn't. It's just that, from what I understand, she went through some really hard stuff back in the states. "

Kurama gave her a worried look; Keiko understanding the look replied quickly.

" Oh no, she wasn't assaulted or anything more like betrayed and the person who did it to her just up and left, not one apology. So to not be hurt again she kind of has this cold disposition, but underneath it all is really protective of her friends."

" Hey Kurama what's with the interrogation?" asked Yusuke.

" Nothing simply curious," with that Kurama walked away. " I'll be going now to eat lunch."

" But the bell hasn't rung yet," yelled Kuwabara. Just then the bell rang. "…Oops I guess I spoke to soon."

Kurama took his lunch and walked to the school park. The park was built for the performance/landscape committee. It was thought with a place like this, with benches, some porches with shade, and a fountain, it would make the school look good and have a place set up for future events. This suited Kurama just fine. Now he had a place to escape to when every one else was in the cafeteria making loud noises. Little did he know that someone else was using this spot, for the same reasons.

As Kurama sat down to eat he noticed a pair of legs in heels with the school skirt draped around them. As he made his way up he realized that whoever this girl was, she was beautiful. Then he realized what he was doing, blushed, and looked the girl strait in the face. He would be dammed if he started to act like Yusuke. As he watched he realized who she was. It was Mizu and she was staring right back at him. He lowered his head and heard her make a move as to leave.

' Man what a stupid move' he thought.

Then without warning a warm body sat right next to him, with a book in her lap Mizu simply looked at the sky.

" Hey did you ever wonder 'what if I could fly?'"

Kurama was at lost for words so he kept quiet as she went on.

" I have and do you know where I'd want to go? I'd go to a place by the beach like a costal town, maybe even near a forest, what do you think?" Mizu turned to him as if she really wanted his opinion.

" Well," Kurama said as he moved his lunch out of the way, " I've always preferred the forest."

"Why?"

" Because, It's like having everything you need with in an arms reach. From food to water from a stream."

Mizu moved closer to Kurama and looked him in the eyes. " Why have you been so quiet lately, you even seem to be a little sad?"

This question didn't really surprise Kurama. Since they were basically spying on the trio they began to befriend their main targets, and seeing as Mizu was his it was natural for one to notice when a friend was sad. But the fact that Mizu of all people was the only other to notice it made him wonder what she thought of him.

That and Kurama hadn't been this close to a girl since…. well a while and wasn't quite sure what to do. So he just answered her question. " Well I've been remembering things that I'd rather not, and other things that I don't think are memories but visions,"

' Why am I telling her all this when I didn't even tell Hiei,' he asked himself, 'it's almost like I know her more than I do know. As I'm with her right now I feel like I can trust her or at least that she wouldn't judge me.'

" What kind of visions?" she asked.

"Well I … I,"

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

" Thanks" was Kurama's gracious reply.

Mizu then laid her head on Kurama's right shoulder. With this Kurama began to feel … things he hadn't in a while. As if unaware of the effect she had on him she asked him another question in a whisper that Kurama barely heard her.

" But answer me this, in your visions and memories, are a midnight blue rose with markings in them?"

Kurama stared at her like he was seeing things. 'How did she know?'

Mizu turned to him then and a look in her eyes showed the twinkle of knowledge only she seemed to know. The bell rang, and getting up she told Kurama this:

" If you want to eat your lunch you had better hurry." With that she walked a way to her next class leaving Kurama to deal by himself, that and how he suddenly felt cold at the lack of her warmth.

' What the hell am I thinking? She really is Mizu the Mystery. Oh no my lunch!', grabbing what was his he ran to his next class.

For the rest of the day nothing more out of the ordinary than the talk between Mizu and himself happened, but of course that would change when Hiei went to Kuramato bring up an unexpected topic. When the rest of the group went to their own places for the first shift of surveillance Hiei went to Kurama and said:

" So what did you and the human, Mizu, talk about that it had you, a demon, squirming like a school boy?"

" What do you mean?" said Kurama with an innocent face. ' Maybe,' thought Kurama, 'if I feign ignorance he'll go away. That and how did he know about this afternoon!'

" Don't play stupid with me Kurama. I believe it went ' what if I could fly?'"

Kurama gave Hiei a dirty look as if to say why were you listening anyways, but thought better of it and simply ignored him. Hiei got the hint and left, which is after telling Kurama to not 'fall for the enemy'. But Kurama wasn't falling for the enemy… was he? ' Arhh just forget about it,' Kurama thought to himself, 'and just focus on the target.'

_

* * *

She went to the mirror and as it glowed began to talk to the shadow._

" _The first half of phase one is complete, once all three phases are complete and I get what I want then you'll get what you want."_

_The shadow laughed, " But what if in the end you lose your composure that chance won't be and can't be taken. I will have someone watching your every move. For after all what is a rose without her thorns and I don't like to get hurt."_

" _Fine have it your way but I hope for your watchers sake I don't find out who they are." With a wave of her hand the shadow disappeared and the mirror once again regained its unthreatening form. _

_"Well let's say I use the black flames at my disposal for good use." She went into her bedroom and changed. " The moon will be full tomorrow night and I'll be at my strongest, but until then let's leave some invitations…"_

* * *

As Kurama went to bed and fell asleep the same dream that had been plaguing him came back but this time it was stronger…

_Kurama was in a clearing with dense trees on the out skirts. He himself was resting against a tree and he seemed to be very tired. As he moved his head to the side he saw a woman's face. She was dressed in white with a golden cord around the fabric to hold it in place. To him she looked like a goddess. Her hair was that of flowing silver with bluish-purple stained tips with the same colored streaks going down her hair. Her eyes were that of a dark purple almost black in its intensity. _

_She just sat there looking at him, as if to see him like this pained her as much as it pleased her. She took her right hand and hovered it over a patch of earth. A midnight blue rose with markings grew immediately. As it bloomed a blazing fire in the color of never ending black floated in its center._

_In a voice as sweet as honey yet as deadly as sin, she spoke, " Do you know what I call this flower? Well? I call it Dark Beauty. For you see, to those who only see the outer beauty it seems dark and even taunting but to those like you and I it is warm and promising of more beauty don't you think?" _

_She stood up and faced him. As she did her appearance changed. The dress turned into a dark purple kimono the belt of silver silk. There were dragons that were embroidered on it that curled around a single flower. With two slits on either side up to mid thigh she looked as if ready to fight._

_On her feet she wore no shoes but had an anklet wrapped around her right ankle. She pulled what seemed to be a black petal from it, kissed it and blew it at Kurama. With this act understanding came to Kurama's eyes. She pulled a bow and arrow from the air around her and aimed it at Kurama's chest._

" _One reaps what he sows…my love,"_

_Her powers swirled around her in blues, purples, silvers, and blacks as she hovered in the air took aim and fired… _

Kurama woke in pure cold sweat. It was as if it were real, like it happened. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:20am.

" I'm not going back to sleep am I?" he asked himself out loud. Getting out of bed, he went to his closet and pulled out a shoebox. Within it were some of the few trinkets he deemed of importance and treasured. He reached inside and pulled out a sketchbook. As he opened it he took out a pressed flower.

It was the Dark Beauty.

**

* * *

**

**Crest: **So what do you think? Do you think you know who this mystery woman is? Well I know I know (hehe) any ways a shout out to Kurayamihikari for the kick in the butt to start the next chappy! Also I read your new story I likes. Oh and this chapter I rather liked if I do say so my self. If any questions just Review or email.

Until Next Time

Crest01

Also In the next chapter you meet my bodyguard/comic relief … I think…


End file.
